


What Haruko doesn't Know

by kirarakatiebun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Drama, F/M, High Schoo;, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirarakatiebun/pseuds/kirarakatiebun
Summary: Haruko confessed to Rukawa and was rejected by him. Hanamichi came to the rescue but and unexpected turn of event occurred that made Rukawa confess instead.
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Akagi Haruko, Sakuragi Hanamichi/Akagi Haruko, Sakuragi Hanamichi/Rukawa Kaede
Kudos: 12





	What Haruko doesn't Know

“I like you Rukawa-kun…”   
Ah… Finally… Finally… I managed to say what I feel about him.   
Haruko likes Rukawa very much. Aside from the fact that he’s an attractive person, he plays basketball really good. He was already considered as the ace of Shohoku’s basketball team even if he’s still a freshman and every Shohoku’s game has become interesting because of his unpredictable ways of playing. Because of his popular game plays, Rukawa’s popularity came boosting and it made Haruko’s anxiety grow bigger. For this reason, Haruko thought that it would be best for her to convey how she feels about Rukawa. Even if she knows she stands no chance to the ace of the basketball team, she still took her courage and told him her secret.   
She could feel her whole body trembling as she stood before Rukawa. Just his presence can make her really unstable and she could feel like her breath was being restricted with how her heart was pounding really hard inside her chest. She can’t even look at him.   
Rukawa was taking a break from basketball practice. It was a wonder for him how she managed to snatch some time away from other people’s sight and took her time telling this nonsense towards him. For Rukawa Kaede, there is only basketball in his heart and that’s the only irreplaceable thing he’s interested with.  
He didn’t say anything and just stood there, watching Haruko’s face turn bright red because of him. Rukawa then wondered what’s so special about him that could make these girls act differently when he’s around. There was a moment of silence between them until the door of the basketball gym slammed opened revealing a Sakuragi Hanamichi with his stupid expression.   
“Ohhhhh… Haruko-chan!” he said happily as he came running where Haruko was.   
Haruko was startled. She didn’t expect Hanamichi to appear at this crucial moment. She tried her best to hide away the embarrassing face out of Sakuragi’s sight yet it was too late. He already noticed how her face was flushed and how his body was trembling a little bit.   
“Are you alright Haruko-chan?” Sakuragi looked at her and put a kind hand on her shoulder.  
“Ah… Ah.. I’m fine Sakuragi-kun.” She assured by putting a fake smile on her face. Acting like this with Sakuragi perhaps will make her really bad in Rukawa’s eyes yet she can’t just push away Sakuragi. After all, he’s a nice person to her.   
“But your face is really red…” Sakuragi pointed out.   
Haruko’s eyes looked at Rukawa. He was not looking back at her, instead his eyes were trained to Sakuragi even before Sakuragi noticed that Rukawa was standing there. When he finally sees Rukawa who was really standing almost next to him, he started with his stupid antics of mocking the guy and teasing.   
“What did you do to Haruko-san hahhh? You cunning fox!” Sakuragi yelled mad.   
Rukawa remained silent.   
“Why did you make her like this?” Sakuragi followed.   
“Ah… Stop that Sakuragi-kun. Rukawa-kun really didn’t do anything.” Haruko defended him shyly. But it’s not Haruko’s expression that bothered Rukawa. It was her hand that she put on Sakuragi’s arm. It was really unnecessary for her to touch him. Rukawa clicked his tongue with annoyance.   
“You idiot.” It was directed to Sakuragi then he started walking away from them.   
What Haruko doesn’t know is that Rukawa likes Hanamichi. Rukawa even find it hard accepting what he feels for Sakuragi. He thought what he feel was pure hatred directed towards the guy. Even the basketball club and the people around them know that they hate each other but because of Rukawa’s personality, they really can’t tell. Rukawa keeps getting thrilled when Sakuragi competes with him and he wants all that competition directed at him ONLY. He was a bit selfish.  
As Rukawa started to grow curious about Sakuragi, he started to notice things that revolve around Sakuragi-kun. He finally realized that Hanamichi can make enemies as easy as he can be friends with anyone. It was the contrast of Rukawa’s personality. He’s too focused with his individuality and was being blinded by his own greediness to obtain his goal that he realized that there isn’t anyone whom he could rely on when he feels troubled. He also started seeing how Hanamichi’s aspiration for joining the basketball team was Haruko and that he continues to grow as a player because of her. He thought that it would be impossible for him to compete with Haruko. Basketball and relationships are two different aspects of life and he seems like he can’t deal with the two together.   
After practice, Rukawa headed inside the locker rooms. He stayed for another hour of practice after everyone has left. It just becomes a habit. He thought that he was alone in the locker rooms but was surprised when a hand suddenly slammed on the closed locker next to him.   
Standing next to him was Sakuragi Hanamichi with a piercing look in his eyes. Rukawa remained calm and only stood there looking at Sakuragi.   
“What are you to Haruko?” Sakuragi asked him. Rukawa didn’t say anything because the truth is, he also doesn’t know what Haruko has for him.   
“Do you like her?” Sakuragi once again asked and this statement somehow caused a small twinge in his chest. Rukawa blinked and looked at the pained expression Sakuragi wore.   
“You’re saying nonsense.” Rukawa deadpanned.   
“DO YOU LIKE HER?!” Sakuragi yelled. Rukawa thought that he heard an echo because of how loud Sakuragi’s voice was that time. He only sighed and returned to grab his stuffs from the locker but Sakuragi snatched it and threw it on the floor.   
This time, Rukawa started to get angry.   
He gave Sakuragi one last look and pushed away his arm that still lean on the lockers. He passed by and grabbed the thrown away stuffs on the floor and went back exchanging glares with Sakuragi.   
“D..Do you like her?” Sakuragi’s eyes started to tear up. It made Rukawa frown.   
“No.” he answered bluntly. “You look stupid.”   
Rukawa watched as Sakuragi wiped his face away with his arm then went back staring at Rukawa.   
“How about you? You like her?” Rukawa asked. This caught Sakuragi off guard. That time, Sakuragi was already confused. He knows very well that he likes Haruko, she was everything for him. She’s his emotional support to keep playing basketball yet standing before him was another person that causes his feelings for her to conflict.   
Basketball was fun because of this person. Sakuragi always strive to do good when he sees Rukawa doing better.. He wants to overcome what Rukawa has without knowing that his eyes were always following him around.   
“I don’t know.” Sakuragi admitted. “Whatever. It’s not your business to know. You stupid fox!” he yelled and stormed out of the locker room with a rather happy expression.   
Rukawa on the other side felt a strange sensation running in his veins. It made his heart twinge painfully. The last time he felt like this was because of Sakuragi too and once again he’s feeling the same thing but this time, he could tell that this can come negatively.   
Setting aside the bothersome thoughts, Rukawa proceeded to change his clothes. He was done with basketball for the day. He quickly went outside the time he finished and was a bit startled that when he stepped at the front gates of the school, Sakuragi was still there.   
He ignored him even if it was obvious that Sakuragi’s eyes were onto him.   
“Rukawa!” Sakuragi yelled.   
He stopped but didn’t turn around to face him.   
“I will defeat you one day.” He said with so much positivity coating his voice followed by his thundering footsteps running to the opposite direction Rukawa was taking. He took one last glance to where Sakuragi disappeared and peddled his way home.   
Morning came and Rukawa met Haruko just as he arrived at school. Once, he didn’t mind at all about her yet this time, he’s conscious of her presence. What he knows about her was limited to the fact that she is Captain Akagi’s sister yet her name remained unknown to him. It’s just this recent when he caught what her name was because Sakuragi kept mentioning about it.   
Her expression was similar to that of yesterday. She was still blushing and obviously embarrassed to just be around Rukawa. After all, she just confessed to him yesterday and she didn’t get the answer she expected.   
She tried to approach Rukawa but he speeded away with his bike and went back to ignoring her. Haruko was hurt but Rukawa didn’t care at all.   
“Haruko are you alright?” her friend asked her after noticing the pained expression she wore as she looked to where Rukawa just disappeared to.   
“No. Never mind. Let’s go.” She smiled and walked towards their classrooms.   
Noon came and Haruko found herself following Rukawa to the rooftop where he often hangs out during lunch time. He always sleeps at the rooftop since there were no people there. Though Rukawa was energetic during his basketball practices, he’s always sullen and dull during mornings that he always ends up sleeping the day off until basketball practice approached.   
He quickly noticed that there was someone behind him and he sure was surprised to see Haruko, once again before him. He thought that she’s really persistent.   
“R…Rukawa-kun.. I know it is bothersome but I want to hear what you thought about—“   
“I’m not interested.” Rukawa said with a straight face.   
Haruko was thunder struck. She didn’t expect that being rejected the second time around hurts so much than it was the first time. She felt her lids swelling up and soon enough, tears started to fall out of her eyes. She wiped it… In times like this, heroines expect their prince charming to wipe away their tears yet Rukawa remained rooted to where he was, looking disinterested and turned her back on her.   
It was her sign of defeat. She walked away with a broken heart not knowing that she also just broke someone else’s heart.   
Sakuragi was also at the rooftop. In a corner where they didn’t notice him. His eyes were filled with pure horror seeing the same scene from yesterday play before him. He was torn apart yet relieved?   
Due to anger, he launched towards where Rukawa was and was quick to grab him in the collar.   
Rukawa was startled but his glare didn’t fade away as he looked at Sakuragi.   
“How dare you hurt Haruko-san!” Sakuragi said angrily.   
Rukawa was already done. He insisted putting another fight with Sakuragi and pushed him as hard as he could which made Sakuragi take a few steps back. He lunged for his collar and grabbed it tightly. He wants to be angry with him he really does but his emotions were getting the best of him.   
“Why can’t your stupid head see what’s in front of you?!” he said this with a sad expression that caused Sakuragi’s glare to soften. He saw how Rukawa was about to cry, this Rukawa who have an unmovable stone face that even Haruko can’t change.   
Rukawa pulled away and turned his back from Sakuragi. Once again, Sakuragi was confused. He doesn’t understand. He’s an idiot to begin with and he’s not good at interpreting other people’s feelings. He’s just not the type to experience a loving upbringing that’s why he doesn’t know how to react.   
“He..Hey. Rukawa you’re making a fun face. A.. Are you serious—“  
“I don’t understand either.” Rukawa looked at him with a glare. “Why do I feel this way towards you? I hate your guts.”  
Sakuragi was dumbfounded. He clutched on his chest and felt his heart hammering inside his chest. He can’t believe that he’s feeling something for the guy. It was not even hatred. Though he admits he likes Haruko, it’s not the same way as this person.   
And it’s a guy.   
Sakuragi heaved a deep sigh and not knowing what to do, he run away from where Rukawa was.  
The evening was a rainy one and the members of the basketball club noticed the cold shoulder Rukawa and Sakuragi were giving each other. Mitsui and Miyagi thought that it was strange that they’ve seen no banter from those guys when it has become a mean of entertainment to them when Sakuragi snap and spout his silly nonsense.   
“Do you think someone happened to them? They both look serious.” Mistui asked Akagi who just shrugged it off.  
“Maybe they’ve got tired of their bullshit.” Akagi said.   
“They’re really strange today.” Mitsui frowned.   
“Nah… They’re just the usual. Sakuragi still refused passing the ball to Rukawa.” Miyagi sneered.   
Once the basketball practice was done and everyone already left, the rain started to pour hard. Rukawa was feeling out of the blue so he didn’t practice at all for the day. He thought that much encounter with Sakuragi earlier was already enough but because the fate wants them to meet, they once again met outside the school building. The rain was pouring heavily and both of them didn’t carry an umbrella even if the news said that today will be a rainy day.   
Sakuragi flinched when he saw Rukawa. Aside from them, there were less people at school and they barely know anyone but each other. He really can’t endure the awkward tension between each other because before, even if they hate each other, they can still taunt with each one and though it was not a complete conversation, it was better than having no conversation at all.   
“Sorry…” Sakuragi said with a pout. Rukawa looked confused. “I mean I understand why you like me after all I am a genius.”  
Rukawa’s face scrunched up.   
“I didn’t say that. Idiot.”  
“No! I… I MEAN YOU MEAN IT THAT WAY RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT?!” Sakuragi was back to his old self. Rukawa moves Sakuragi’s face away from him because he will break down. He doesn’t want it to happen with other people around.   
“Just shut the hell up.” Rukawa glared.   
“I mean I think I have to apologize to you. I know Haruko-san likes you and I hated you because of it. I was hurt when I saw her crying yet I can’t run after her and take that as an advantage…” Sakuragi was explaining. It was a new one.   
“So you like her.” Rukawa deadpanned.   
“I… I of course I do! I mean she’s the one who introduced me to basketball and because of her; I figured out that I am capable to do something.” Sakuragi expressed with so much optimism. Then his eyes looked at Rukawa’s.   
“What?!” Rukawa asked.   
“Maybe I get better because we have strong players in the team like you.”   
Rukawa waited for the insulting remarks but nothing followed.   
“Ahaha.. I … I mean I know that I am a genius but I am still inexperienced. But I wanted to be as good as you one day.” Sakuragi said this with a proud grin. “And give me some time…”  
He then went and speeded away from where Rukawa was.  
“I have to think about it!” he yelled and headed towards the exit.   
By this time, the rain has finally lessened. Rukawa took this as an advantage to walk to where his bike was and hopped on it quickly. He peddled away from the parking lot and outside the school premises but this time, not wearing a heavy heart.   
Since then, Haruko started to notice how Rukawa and Sakuragi started acting a bit closer than they were before. Even the basketball team noticed it and for them, it was a good sign of great future ahead of them—as a team.   
Haruko could only cheer from the side; she still supports the basketball team because of his brother, Sakuragi and Rukawa. Her personal feelings don’t really affect how she still supports the basketball team. She still roots for them and was hoping for them to be noticed because of their skills and be well known as a strong team from their region.   
The day passed by nicely. The sky remained blue the whole day with the sun shining brightly together with the clouds. Haruko may not know it but looks like the two people who met because of her were finally starting to grow affectionate with each other in their own little world.   
\--FIN--


End file.
